Nature Lord (Naruto X True Martial World)
by Asura435
Summary: Another chance to spread my roots, this time no more compromises. Disclaimer: I do not own anything


The 4th ninja war had just concluded with the defeat of Kaguya, the previous Kages one by one continued to disappear to the pure world. Hashirama Senju the first Hokage felt that today was the best day of his life as his long time regret had been corrected and he could see a bright future for the new generation.

With a happy smile on his face he closed his eyes to go and meet his family in the pure world but when he opened his eyes he was nowhere near the place he was supposed to be at. He could feel that he had a physical existence once again like when he was alive and that he was in a younger body which was very delicate for someone like him.

The body seemed to be poisoned through some unknown drug or method, as he tried to adjust himself the memories of his new life came rushing to him and he found that he was the son of village head of Lian tribal clan. His name in this life was Lian Chengyu and he had done things that went completely against his code of conduct, Hashirama felt ashamed how he ended up becoming this kind of beast.

Fortunately the scum had earned what his misdeeds cost him and got outplayed by a child leading to being poisoned by the frost energy from desolate beast. Hashirama decided not hesitate anymore and sat down to concentrate on the energy within to deal with the problem and break through to the next stage.

He worked through the night and finally his effort was rewarded as he broke through to the purple blood realm making him feel at least a tiny proportion of his original strength. The problems had been purged through his body as dark impurities which flowed out from everywhere making him smell terrible but at least he felt strong and clear minded without any pain.

He had done wrong to the people of the Tribe and it was time he saved the poor people or else they world starve or die to the wild beast. Unlike Chengyu he did not require training to get stronger and could walk at his own pace, peoples' lives came first.

He stood up to go and clean; when he entered the bath he was joined by a beautiful female whom he realized was supposed to be his wife. She was beautiful but just a vase to be admired as she was to submissive and held no strength unlike Mito. Chengyu had treated her like a slave but he planned to correct that mistake and beckoned her to come closer with a soft and gentle tone. "Come here Mai, no need to act like a slave you are my wife so show some strength."

The girl of similar age of 17 years with beautiful flowing black hair and an attractive body was shocked to see her master act in such a gentle manner that she wiped her eyes to see if she was dreaming or not to escape from the cruel reality where she felt like a prostitute. Unconsciously she walked to closer t him and Hashirama touched her face delicately, "I am sorry for the injustice I have inflicted upon you; from this day forth I will make you happy and make it so can you stay by my side. Do not cry my love, I know you fear I would replace and discard you but this a promise."

The words touched a nerve within the young girl's heart and she hugged him with force, making it seem she would fuse with him and cried tears of suppressed pain. Hashirama consoled the young girl while also cleaning up as he had a lot to handle but with his strength he believed that he could easily solve the problem of starvation while the development and changing people's mindset would take some effort.

The couple left the bath refreshed while Mai asked if he wanted her to accompany him to bed but he declined and told her to follow him to see his father. Everything started from the top so he had handle the trash that stood as the head of the tribe, how annoying was it that the guy could be seen as his parent.

* * *

It was a bright morning like always in this wasteland without much greenery to be seen for miles and his father was sitting at the table within the house eating while the people suffered. The extravagant meal for such poor tribe made him feel disgusted but he composed himself and walked towards the target.

With a powerful tone Hashirama spoke, "Good morning Patriarch, hope you are having nice day." The elder was surprised to see his son speak with him in such formal manner but was very happy to know that his son had become stronger concluding through the power in the voice. He looked at his son and congratulated him, "No need to be so formal son come sit down and have a meal and tell me how you are going to continue the plan."

Hashirama looked at the shameless person and relied, "The plan is cancelled as for calling me your son is huge disservice to me so refrain from it. Your son was my reincarnation but his personality being so corrupted led to me waking up and taking over. From this day forth I am the patriarch and you will work like everyone else to atone for you sins."

The elder and Mai were very shocked at the revelation but for Mai it just made her understand why her husband changed overnight. The old man tried to talk his way out of this sudden calamity but Hashirama let his power flow and put enormous pressure on him. The pressure almost crushed the old man and Hashirama came closer and looked into his eyes with killer intent, "Do you submit or will you become an example."

The old man broke under the pressure and agreed; he indicated for the two to eat but told them to eat less as the rest was going to be shared with the people until he hunted beasts in the wild. The trio ate in silence while Mai gave him furtive glances filled with bashfulness, as people loved people with power it was in their blood that was the rule of the world and so it was impossible for a strong woman to go for a weak man.

The villagers were in a state of hunger but with high hope in Chengyu now Hashirama as according to them they had witnessed him break through yesterday during the primitive ceremony but if he hadn't woken u these poor people would most likely die not knowing that they had been scammed. So many people had been poisoned in the refinement of the desolate bone and died but the people were unaware that it was he who pushed them into an early grave.

It was time to repent, he led the elder and Mai towards the training ground where the trainer who was the one who trained everyone in the tribe that wanted to be strong and second to him in power. As always he was busy training the fighters of the tribe that were extremely loyal to him but still had terrible personalities like their old master.

As Hashirama entered the training ground everyone stood up in a line to show respect while he just walked up to the trainer Zhang Yuxian. The man was sharp and realized the young master was far different than ever and had broken through unlike the fake news the day before.

Hashirama came close to him with disarming smile on his face like he always used to and spoke, "I want you follow me to hunt some beasts for food and agriculture as I have decided not to leave the village and its people to suffer." The words spoken surprised Yuxian as he had known the boy for years and he had only seen selfishness in all his actions.

On the other hand the subordinates didn't understand why the young master would give up and what he meant with leaving people to suffer as they had thought the young master would pass the national test and take everyone with him to safety. While the people were confused, Hashirama turned to the others and continued, "As for you all, I command you to tilt the land and farm as you are too weak to contribute to hunting." The fighters wanted to reject but the pressure they felt from the master told them not to say anything against him and they all submitted.

Hashirama had inherited his powers even in this body and could feel the affinity to nature like always but the energy was not enough so he was unable to just create a forest or farm at once but needed to work on it slowly. He walked towards the farming area with everyone following him and touched the ground which he decided was best for the process, and poured in his wood release energy to strengthen the land so that it would be bear fruit of nature.

He did this for 10 minutes carefully and stopped as his body was not used to it, and he was running out of juice. He commanded the fighters to pick the tools and start working while he walked back to his house but before that he had the old man tell the people of what was happening. Hashirama had wanted to meet the sly child named Yi Yun but it seemed he had escaped into the wilderness for fear of his sister getting harmed.

But he knew the child had the fire of ambition within and would appear tomorrow, as the selection ambassador would be arriving to take the people who want to participate in the test for the army. So for now he walked into his courtyard and beckoned Mai to sit in front of him, the girl was very delicate and wouldn't survive by his side but he had promised therefore he would do his best to keep the promise but he hoped she would build up motivation to become strong otherwise it was impossible.

The bashful Mai sat down and waited for him to do what he planned, so slowly he placed his hand on her naked back and let his energy flow to check her condition. The girl held a common body with no special talent it seemed but she held an affinity to fire that he could sense as it resonated with his own affinity. Though he couldn't make her strong in one go but he could at least jump start the process as such he poured his energy into her and carefully strengthened her body. The process lasted for half an hour while Mai had to endure the pain within which might have made her escape the pain but Hashirama held her in a powerful embrace.

It would have been more effective if he could affect the cells but that requited high control and he needed time for that, and more energy as that was a large quantity and making them unbalanced might be to harmful. Mai breathed in fatigue and clearer than ever as she felt her breath come out easier than before but felt that she smelled really bad, she looked at Hashirama who understood and nodded.

Mai ran into the house to clean up while he started to meditate and recover the energy lost while the instructor observed the process with concentration and hope. He had received an injury that made him fall a rank to peak mortal level fighter from Purple blood fighter. The two sat down for an hour and as he was done Hashirama stood up, and told Yuxian to wait while he went to get his sword and armor. Within minutes Hashirama had gotten ready and walked towards the wilderness with Yuxian by his side to guide him.

* * *

The outside called out for adventure with its welcoming and bright atmosphere, hiding the dangers within its womb waiting for the weak to become the next victims to its cruelty.

Hashirama and Yuxian walked together far from the village towards the direction where the desolate beasts were seen the last time when the fighters went on patrol. The destination was far from the village or else the villagers might have already been eaten, so Hashirama busied himself with testing his abilities. He had gained something called the Sky's eyes which was rare for warriors of his level and allowed him to peer through the veil and know at which level the others were at but it had is limit as didn't work on people stronger than the user but anyone with a brain would realize it was dangerous when they couldn't sense anything.

As they walked he let his consciousness spread out and sense everything on the way, surprisingly he could feel his flesh crawl beneath his skin readjusting itself towards another form which he believed to be his old body. He felt he could stop the transition but the current body was very weak and he preferred his old looks, so he let it be.

After an hour of continuous trekking the dup finally arrived at the region where the desolate beast were active and hid far off to plan their actions. Fortunately for them they had come across several Tauros were in conflict with a Hell Lion both sides stood heights more than double Hashirama's, the Tauro species at 10 m height with the head of the herd at 12 m while the Hell lion was 8 M in height with a burning mane and tail.

The Tauro species were one's that dabbled in the earth element naturally which was what Hashirama sensed from them, both group held power at a stage higher than him with the 6 Tauros being mid level and the boss at late stage while the Hell lion was at peak of purple blood only a step away from breaking through.

People had usually expect the lion to be the one starting the conflict but the situation was reverse as the Tauros had led a crusade against its natural foe in the region to wipe it out before it became too strong for them to handle. The Hell lion had suffered injuries but had managed t kill two of its opponents in the conflict which Hashirama thought were a waste of resources but they could still be used for food.

Before all could be lost and they had to walk again, Hashirama decided to interfere while telling to Yuxian to support from the back by using the bow if needed. Once he entered the battlefield, the desolate beasts with the intelligence of an average human reacted by turning towards his direction after separating from each other to gauge his stance.

The beasts stared at him warily and realized he stood beside to neither side, and checked his power being at just the beginning of Purple Blood. The Tauros boss sent one of his subordinates to kill him because humans were always weaker than beast on the same realm, unless they came from large clans or organizations. But in this place the beast were used to being the rulers so they had no concept of losing to human's weaker or similar level to them.

The beast started fighting again while one of the Tauro's charged at Hashirama while he laughed in amusement at being underestimated by some dumb beast. The beast charged at speed of Mach 2 with energy covering its head and hooves crushing the path it ran on and planning splatter him across the field.

Unfortunately for the charging bull it was facing the once strongest Shinobi, the moment it had reached touching distance Hashirama extended his arms and flipped the beast expertly on its back smashing it into the ground followed by cutting of its breathing to knock it out. The short encounter only took 5 secs before it ended and Hashirama felt his blood rush in excitement at using a live body in combat, he ran into the center of the battlefield and punched a bull that had been almost been killed by the lion.

The punch sent it flying and crashing into the ground with broken ribs while the other combatants jumped back in surprise at the sudden entrance of the human. Hashirama didn't give them a choice and ran towards the weaker participants and one shot them all leaving them on the floor whining in pain tried to get up but for good measure he crushed their legs.

The Boss Tauro was furious at what was happening to its kind and tried to maul him but he danced around it to crush the others. When he had finished the last one the boss had lost its patience and used its powers to throw countless spinning rock bullets his way, the attack packed a lot power and speed as they arrived in front of him very quickly but he dodged them or deflected the attack while he moved towards the lion who seemed to try and run.

The barrage followed the direction he moved and made it difficult for the lion to escape who increased the heat to burn away the rocks that managed to hit its body. The attack gave them both trouble as Hashirama was getting injured slightly while the beast had lost itself in its rage and bathed in breathed out humongous bout of flames that were unleashed on to the Boss bull and Hashi who was In the way.

Hashirama manipulated the earth to devour him dodging the attack by meters but still felt the overwhelming heat as it turned the rocks into liquid. He swam through the earth and got to the surface some distance from the location to see the boss bull still safe behind an earth wall that it must have made and enforced with energy. The beasts had used up lots of power and were breathing hard, Hashirama was not interested in fighting them seriously as they lacked the skill and intelligence to be on his level and he needed them alive.

He walked towards the lion that was very jumpy among the crowd and the beast tried to lash out at him with its flaming claws but he clashed with it directly and overpowered it and broke its legs while it was shocked. The beast roared out in pain and was followed by another cry as Hashirama had just incapacitated the Boss bull, on the other side Yuxian was completely speechless at what he had witnessed and knew there was no way that it Lian Chengyu.

The beasts understood human language as they had lived for hundreds of years to get to this stage, so Hashirama told them to submit to his rule and he would give them certain rights especially his protection. The two beasts held a lot of pride and declined without even a thought but he didn't give up and continued while breaking their bones one by one to gently nudge them to his side.

The beasts endured the torture for some time but in time they gave up with the condition that he promised to help them become stronger as getting to the next level was very hard and stopped majority of the population of the region in its track. He had taken out the seeds he had picked on the way and showed them to the beasts to understand what he was going to do.

The seeds would be planted inside their bodies and could not be taken out unless he wished to do so and their function was to tell him the vessels location or to kill them if they rebelled. The beasts wanted to deny but held themselves back looking at the human's smiling face which gave them chills and they had no way to move. Hashirama planted a seed each in the hearts of the 7 beasts and went to the corpses; his hand pieced the body to forcibly suck of the energy left within them that hadn't been lost to the atmosphere as they had just died recently.

Hashirama felt his body grow stronger as he absorbed the energy and finally after some moments he was finished but still did not break through as it was not enough but he had accomplished a quarter of the requirement. If he killed the remaining beasts he could achieve the next level but he was no such hurry and he needed them for chores around the village and he preferred gaining power through his own personal effort.

As he was completely refreshed Hashirama went to each of the animals and healed their injuries, after which he had them Yuxian along while he was at the back carrying the corpses on a transport made through manipulating the earth. The duo arrived at the village towards the farming area while being admired by the populace who looked at the giant beasts fearfully; they sang praises for him and calling him the heavens chosen and what not.

The fighters seemed to have done what he had commanded them to do and planted the seeds, as he had gathered more power Hashirama poured more into the ground and also added in the blood from the bulls which was rich in energy to grow corps that were spiritual to help in cultivation. He praised the fighters for their work and had them take the corpses away to cut, and when they were done he would tell them what to do.

The people wanted to stay around him but he made them scatter while he settled the animals in the village and gave a name to both the boss bull whom he named Kakuzu because of the hard black type skin reminded of the wannabe assassin and the lion he named Tobi just randomly as he couldn't associate it with anyone and it was his first time such an animal.

The animals were settled and the cutting of the corpses was done, so he distributed the meat personally while visiting the people's houses and discreetly healing them of any damage especially for those that were directly caused by his previous self. The act won him many favorable impressions by the populace and their trust as they were used to being treated like dust by the tribal head and co.

Hashirama felt refreshed from doing these acts as it had been so long since he was responsible for people and walked with a huge smile towards his house after telling Yuxian to not worry as he would be healed soon.

* * *

Time flowed by very quickly and a week had passed since he awoke, the people had gotten comfortable with his new personality and the vegetables had bloomed accelerated by a daily dose of energy along with fertilizer from high level beings.

The people had finally started eating healthy and some people with good potential had joined the fighting group under his command while the old fighters had been demoted because of their lower potential but still let them train along as hard work always pays off. The atmosphere of the village had changed from the gloomy and desolate place to healthy and joyful place which would surprise anyone who had seen it previously.

Yuxian had also healed after eating a fruit that they had harvested filled with his natural energy which helped from his wounds and breakthrough to Purple blood which had him in tears and vowing undying loyalty for the favor of returning to him what he had lost. On the other hand Mai had gotten used to his gentle persona and become active in trying to earn his affection, as it seemed that she had fallen for him and his powerful looks.

During the week slowly his appearance had changed to his old self and the people had come to know him as Hashirama, he was even more delighted to see the surprise on Yi Yun's face when he realized that he was talking to Lian Chengyu.

Today was the day that the ambassador would arrive as three days before in the sky dotted with snow a large eagle had flown over the Lian tribal clan now the village Of Konoha. It had a wingspan of over ten meters, and its flight had picked up a gust of wind, causing the snow to dance in a chaotic manner. The people witnessing it from the ground called out in alarm. "What's that?" 

But how could the poor people of Konoha have ever seen such a big eagle?  
"Is it a fierce beast? Or could it be a…desolate beast!?" some of them asked as seeing such a large eagle had panicked the people. Typically under the protection of a wonderland, normal fierce beasts or desolate beasts would seldom encroach into the vicinity of a tribe.

But those were under "typical" conditions, there could be instances when fierce beasts or desolate beasts would charge into the wonderlands that hosted people, resulting in a mass murder. That had the same meaning as genocide. There were numerous small tribes in the entire Cloud Wilderness, so it was of no matter if a few small tribes were to collapse.

If it was really an attack by a desolate beast, it would have been a tragedy for Konoha but the people calmed down when they heard their beloved leaders voice giving them assurance of safety. As the people calmed down, the large eagle suddenly dropped something that began burning in the sky.

"Peng!" A large explosive sound resulted in a row of text appearing in the sky.

Each of these words would have taken half an acre of land if they were placed on the ground. In the sky, this allowed anyone in the entire region of Konoha to see it clearly.

"In three days at noon, the Jin Long Wei will send ambassadors to the Lian tribal clan and take with them ten warriors to the Tao tribal clan for the selection. Those who pass the selection will become the Kingdom's warriors, members of the Jin Long Wei! The ten people have to be below the age of twenty-eight. They are to be chosen from those who had passed the preliminary examination and up to be decided by the tribe!"

Seeing the large row of text, everyone paused. The Kingdom's selection, the Kingdom's selection is finally beginning, which caused them excitement as they knew one of the fighters had been chosen by the leader represent them in the selection and the master was sure he would pass. They people were giddy from the news and the impatience of having the honor to have known Kingdom's knight in their fold in the future.

The name of the beast that flew by was Divine Wind Eagle that was fed with fierce beast meat from a young age, and possessed a very high intelligence, and due to its speed and agility, it was able to fly in the vast wilderness. 

Previously, when the Jin Long Wei made the maps, they had already indicated all the locations of the small tribes. Now, the members of the Jin Long Wei had sent the eagles to all the small tribes to convey the news about the Kingdom's selection!

The Jiang Long Wei was the army of the Kingdom and was responsible for keeping the safety of its sovereignty and the citizens. The large row of text was left burning in the sky for an hour, before it slowly dissipated.

The Cloud Wilderness was extremely broad, and the small tribes were numerous. To organize the Kingdom's selection, the army could not go to every tribe to hold the examination. Hence, they would gather all of the candidates in one of the large tribes, set a particular standard and collectively assess them.

The destination for the Jin Long Wei was the Tao tribal clan. They had decided on the Tao tribal clan's land as the examination center for the Kingdom's selection. The Tao tribal clan controlled an area that spanned several miles in diameter. The biggest tribes had hundreds of thousands of households, which was equal to a million people.  
-

* * *

In the Cloud Wilderness, to have a tribe consisting of a million people was quite amazing. The Tao tribal clan had survived in the Cloud Wilderness for more than a thousand years. As they had a long history, they were able to form a martial art heritage they could call their own.

As for a Village like Konoha, they had no fences surrounding them, but for the Tao tribal clan, strong sturdy fences circled them. This was before Hashirama woke up but once he saw that there were no walls he personally constructed them with the help of Kakuzu.

These wooden fences were made of thick circular logs placed side by side. Each was over ten meters high. These logs were obtained from a particular tree in the vast wilderness. Its body was extremely dense and solid and wouldn't rot even after a few hundred years of experiencing the elements.

For the Tao tribal clan to able to last all these years, the key reason was due to the tribe's wonderland—Tao mountain. Desolate beasts avoided wonderlands, and only live in the 'Desolate Lands'; hence under the Tao mountain's protection, few desolate beasts appeared in the area controlled by the Tao tribal clan.

Also, the Tao tribal clan had no lack of Purple Blood warriors or warriors at the peak of the Purple Blood realm. Not only that, the Tao tribal clan had a precious ancestor weapon, even if a strong desolate beast mounted an attack, with the ancestor weapon as the core, the numerous Purple Blood warriors could create an array, giving them the power to battle.

Because of these reasons, the Tao tribal clan had lasted for many years, and had grown in strength. But a strong and large tribe would not be able to compare to the large entity like the Tai Ah Divine Kingdom. The comparison would equal to that of a pebble at the foot of a mountain, or a dust speck at the under the roots of a tree. It was not worth mentioning.

* * *

The day after the announcement was made; Yi Yun had come sauntering to the village with courage and guts. He walked like no on e could stop him anymore; it showed in his posture and the aura he radiated.

As he walked inside the village he was surprised at the changes in the people and the atmosphere, the gloom and despair had seemed to vanish. The people looked healthier and the place looked a lot cleaner, and changed in some ways especially the hint of greenery everywhere.

The people looked at him with odd glances and he had expected the fighter to come and try harassing him or there to be an actual event to decide on the people who would be attending the competition but there was nothing. The situation was making him feel weird and warnings bells were going off inside his head, when he got to the training area he found no one but Len Chengyu standing in the middle waiting for him with an evil smile on his face that gave him bad feel.

Lian Chengyu looked him up and said something that shocked him, "You have grown Yi Yun, going to Qi gathering stage from nothing within such little time. Such a genius you are but the world is not a fair place and geniuses die every day from making stupid mistakes."

Yi Yun steeled his expression and observed the surrounding along with his opponent, "I understand such things but do you mean you will be the force to stop me in my tracks. Chengyu you might have lived like tyrant in the small pond but I have already outgrown this small world and you have no chance against me that I can say with certainty."

Chengyu laughed at the reply like he had been told a joke, "You are certain you can beat me, did you see that in a vision of the future or something. Yi Yun you have no chance of winning here, I have already steeped into the Purple blood realm and after I deal with you here I will go find that delicious sister of yours and make her scream in pleasure in front of you. After that…"

Before he could continue Yi Yun had rushed at him with a punch towards Chengyu's chest. This punch packed power to easily shatter black ironstone the size of a stone roller, landing it on any person will shatter them to pieces.

After sparring with Lin Xintong several times, based on his own perceptivity, Yi Yun had gained a lot of insight. Furthermore, Yi Yun's 'Dragon Rib Tiger Bone Fist' had reached the state of perfect harmony, inducing the Purple Air Comes from the East.

Chengyu continued to laugh evilly with lust showing, "No need to hurry Yi Yun let me finish. What was I going to say, oh yes, after making her scream in pleasure I will torture her in front of you and kill her and when you have been completely broken then you will join her. Isn't that a nice idea?"

When Yi Yun heard the vile words from the enemy he howled in rage at the picture it painted and the fact that Chengyu was dodging his attacks with ease was creating doubt within, he was feeling the regret of not taking his sister and running away. But the chess pieces had been set and there was no going back except for walking forward.

The game of cat and mouse went on for awhile as many spectators had seemed to appear within the first minute and the battle had gone for five minutes with Chengyu dodging or reflecting the attacks without any injury. "Do you see this Yi Yun; this is cruel reality that you had been running from. It is time to end this farce, get ready as here I come."

Yi Yun eyes had turned form rage and the creeping despair but his spirit held on with the only goal being the safety of his sister, he readied himself for the assault but when it came it was like he hadn't even prepared for it. Chengyu moved so fast that he disappeared to his eyes and struck him many different places with his steel like fingers within a second, he couldn't even react and the end result was that he collapsed to the floor unable to move.

Yi Yun tried his best to move his limbs and struggle against fate but seemed like it had abandoned him this day while he continued to glare hatefully at his foe. As for Chengyu he just shook his head and said, "So disappointing Yi Yun and here I had expected a little bit more of a challenge from my rabid opposition. So do you want t see the show happen today or tomorrow, just the thought of your sisters elegant figure makes me drool. Does that make you angry but what can you do, there is nothing."

The words resonated inside Yi Yun's head and he went blank white with rage, the energy inside him reacted with his desire and will. The energy increased at an alarming rate and his limbs seemed to tremble, and within a minute he had broken through the next stage along with the constraints to his limbs. The moment he could fell freedom he pounced the gloating Chengyu with renewed hope but unexpectedly for him Chengyu seemed to have expected it and caught him in a hold, and slammed into the ground while suppressing him by putting his knees on his small shoulders.

Yi Yun continued to struggle while screaming in rage but things went into a weird direction from then for him. Chengyu talked into his ear, "Calm down kid, I am not Chengyu but Named Hashirama. The kid named Chengyu has already become a part of me and I am sorry for all the pain he caused you. As for this battle was to help you grow and show you that there are many people out there that cause you defeat. I will be letting you go but don't try to attack again and its pointless if you even try."

The moment he was let go, Yi Yun made distance between them while he looked towards where Chengyu should have been standing but what he saw was a man with a complete different build and shape. The situation made his head spin with what was happening but the only thing he knew was that he was safe and everything was alright.

* * *

After that Hashirama had talked to Yi Yun and told him that he was chosen for the competition alone as no one else had the ability to compete except him but he didn't care about it. Hashirama had only left after explain the rules and the details that he needed to know along with telling him to bring his sister back to the village which would be much safer. When he was done he left Yi Yun at his old house which had been renovated by him and the Tauros just like all the houses.

Yi Yun squeezed through the crowd of people that had congratulated him, towards the Lian Clan Herb Mountain.

He was worried about Jiang Xiaorou's safety, so he didn't expose the tree house's location. He planned to jump down from the chasm of the herb mountain into the East River and going with the flow down to the waterfalls. As such, no one would be able to guess where he stayed.

But when he arrived at the entrance he saw Hashirama who smiled at him and disappeared. This made him realize that if he wanted he could always find his sister, so it was better to trust him with her safety. Yi Yun steeled his feelings and decided to trust in the stranger and helped his sister down the mountain to their old house.

* * *

The next morning, Yi Yun opened his eyes as he finished meditating.

The day had finally arrived. Today, the Jin Long Wei ambassador would come to the Lian tribal clan to bring them to the Kingdom's selection!

"Yun-er, just do your best, but don't insist on it. You are still young and have plenty of time ahead of you. Our days will become better and better, so don't do things out of spite, as for acting on impulse…"

"I got it Sis Xiaorou."

Knowing it was the day of Yi Yun's departure, Jiang Xiaorou had been advising Yi Yun. Hearing these heartwarming words he said, "Sis Xiaorou, you have to be by yourself in these few days. I have prepared all the food for you and If you ever need help you can assistance from the village head."

Yi Yun had guessed that he could not bring Jiang Xiaorou into this foray to the Tao tribal clan for the Kingdom's selection. He was just an unimportant candidate, and had to sit on one of the mounts the Jin Long Wei had. It was impossible for him to bring someone along.

Finally, as a last measure of protection, Yi Yun gave the protective charm old man Su had given him to Jiang Xiaorou. That yellow tattered pulp that was comparable to toilet paper had been kept by Yi Yun all this while. The only hope he had was that old man Su was not pulling a prank on him.

To pull a prank using a defensive item, that old fool would be extremely wicked.

When Yi Yun came out, the entire top brass of the Lian tribal clan had came out to receive the Jin Long Wei ambassadors.

The Jin Long Wei ambassador came punctually at noon.

He was a large man with ashen black skin. Riding on a standard issue Jin Long Wei mount, he arrived at the Lian tribal clan with a commanding aura.

"Who will be participating in the Kingdom's selection?"

This ambassador's words were short and sweet, with bold undertones.

Yi Yun stepped forth in front of everyone.

"Get on!" The ambassador waved his hands and cut to the chase. As such, the candidate mounted the ambassador's mount.

As the mount was tall, with a single person on it, it became very open. The Jin Long Wei ambassador sat on the spacious back of the beast.

Ever since dawn, the people of Konoha had already came out of their houses, and stood by the village entrance, waiting to send off Yi Yun as they had been impressed with fighting prowess when fighting the village head and being Purple blood warrior at such young age.  
"Young master is sure to win! Triumphant return! Young master is sure to win! Triumphant return!" The members of the warrior preparation camp began to shout their slogans once more.

Hearing the chants, Yi Yun felt embarrassed as he couldn't believe this was happening.

The people also began to shout a few words.

"Young master Yun, the entire village has hope in you. The village head has said you will win so do not let him down."

Things were getting out of hand so he decided to reply.

"My people, don't worry. I will not let you down." Yi Yun stood up from his spacious spot and clasped his hands, first to the left, then to the right, in an amiable manner.

It had to be said that Yi Yun was charming, together with his long white robe, he looked extremely elegant. He had the bearing of a large tribe's young master. Combined with his self-confidence and friendliness, it was extremely charming to young girls.

Many young girls in the tribe were awe-struck by him. Blushing, they shouted, "Young master Yun, we will wait for your return!"

Many young girls had such big thoughts as they were smitten while Yi Yun was apathetically watching. Suddenly, he heard a timid voice, "Brother Yi..Yi Yun, you must work hard, Xiaoke…Xiaoke will wait for your return…"

Hearing this voice, Yi Yun was stunned. He looked over and saw a little girl dressed in old clothes looking at him nervously. Those watery pair of eyes exuded a million words of meaning. She was Aunt Wang's Zhou Xiaoke.

Among all the young girls sending off Lian Chengyu, to shout Yi Yun's name by herself took a lot of courage.

"Xiaoke."

Yi Yun beckoned Xiaoke over. Seeing how this little girl's face glowed, he found her adorable. "Don't worry, I'll return safely."

"Ok." Zhou Xiaoke nodded her head with force.

"Kiddo Yun, it's alright if you don't pass the selection. Don't be discouraged for you are still young. You are just twelve!"

Aunt Wang was shouting by the side too. As she shouted, she took out a vegetable dumpling from a basket, "Kiddo Yun, I made this vegetable dumpling. Have it along the road."

Seeing the vegetable dumpling, Yi Yun was touched. He came down from his seat and accepted the vegetable dumpling. In return, he stuffed a cloth bag into Aunt Wang's hands, "Auntie, open it up only when you are back home."

Saying that, Yi Yun did not wait for Aunt Wang's response before jumping back onto the behemoth's back. And at this time, the Jin Long Wei ambassador began to lead the beast forward.

Seeing Yi Yun's figure grow smaller into the distance, Zhou Xiaoke continued to wave.

* * *

Once they returned home, Aunt Wang was shocked as she touched the cloth bag Yi Yun had passed to her.

After freezing for a moment, she swallowed a mouthful of saliva before carefully putting the cloth bag away, keeping it close to her body.

She ignored those mean women and quietly pulled Zhou Xiaoke home. Only after latching the door did Aunt Wang take the cloth bag out. She placed it carefully on the table in the main room.

"Mom, what did Brother Yi Yun give?" Zhou Xiaoke asked curiously.

Aunt Wang's hand were trembling. At that moment when she touched the bag, there were many people, hence, she was afraid to open it up. But while holding it, she could feel the texture and smell the smell of something she thought that was impossible to get…  
She took in a deep breath and unwrapped the cloth bag layer by layer…

Moments later, Zhou Xiaoke was stunned. As for Aunt Wang, even after being mentally prepared, her heart still skipped a few beats.

What appeared in front of both of them was a roasted chicken. It was crispy on the outside, tender on the inside. It was golden glazed and fragrant!

"This… This is…" Zhou Xiaoke began to swallow mouthfuls of saliva. "Brother Yi Yun gave this?"

"Yes… Kiddo Yun gave us this…" Aunt Wang was gawking at the chicken in disbelief. How did Yi Yun manage to get this roasted chicken? Also looking at this roasted chicken, it was cooked with exquisite culinary skills. The smell of the skin was familiar with Aunt Wang. It was honey, she had picked some in the back mountains by chance a long time ago!

Honey roasted chicken, how did Kiddo Yun get this?

Aunt Wang was in disbelief, but at this moment, Zhou Xiaoke's saliva was dripping down to the table. She eagerly looked at the roasted chicken asking, "Mom… Can I eat it?"

Aunt Wang laughed and touched Zhou Xiaoke's head, "Kiddo Yun's chicken was given to you for eating."

Saying that, Aunt Wang tore a chicken leg and stuffed it into Zhou Xiaoke's tiny hands, "Quickly eat it. We can eat the rest when your dad returns."

"Yes!" Zhou Xiaoke hurriedly took a bite. The moment the chicken flesh entered her mouth, Zhou Xiaoke felt she was floating in the sky. The chicken flesh was too delicious. She had never eaten something so delicious in her life before…

Brother Yi Yun is so good.

Thinking of this, Zhou Xiaoke's heart was filled with happiness.

* * *

Hashirama gave his greetings and encouraged to win as that was what he expected. When the kid gave the family food he just smiled at the funny scene, it was like the kid was hiding some great treasure. From that he could see force of habit and hoped that he would grow up through the oncoming experience. As they disappeared in the distance, Hashirama looked into the vast sky and thought on his plans for creating his own domain in the wild lands as it was without any actual leadership and only scattered tribes with no central rules.

With the ambitious plans in his head he felt a certain excitement like old times which made him feel lonely without his brother and friend, he walked home with a fake a smile as he didn't want to show such thoughts to anyone.

* * *

It was great day to train but the past deeds of this vessel were numerous and were worse as they could get.

As Hashirama got into the house he was greeted by his wife who requested him to meet one of his previous maids that had been locked up for being too ugly as she had different color of hair that was very rare.

"Very well will handle it, you go and continue training." Hashi said while giving her hug and kiss

She left with smile and Hashirama walked to the room where the poor girl was sitting with terror in her eyes, it seems like she had been tortured.

When she saw him enter she became really scared and it was visible on her face. "Calm down, I am here to help you." Hashirama said with power in his words to soothe her spirit.

The girl was quite attractive but with the blonde hair she might have been ostracized, he learned her name was Cammy which was quite a weird name but he went with it.

He approached the girl who seemed to calm down and talked to her in a gentle tone while she broke down in tears and shared her terrible experience. "You don't have to worry anymore as I will protect you. So rest for now and I will see you later."

He said as he put her to sleep and got up to leave. He walked out of the room and thought on how he had to use such techniques for the first time, to not invite calamity he had erased all traces of the memories of Len Chengyu and changed to Hashirama Senju the ruler of this village.

* * *

The name Konoha had been just taken place within a week as he would to make changes to the nearby tribes as well for such a thing. He sighed and walked out of the compound after informing the servant that he was leaving for practice and he might not come back for a week.

Hashirama walked towards the beast farm and informed them as well. "Protect the place with all your abilities my little friends."

The servant should have informed his loyal servants of his leave so it shouldn't be a problem as he had decided it was time to break through to the next stage or else they might die when attacked by a major tribe or a beast of high level decided to stroll by.

Hashirama exited the village and ran towards the herb mountain at the back which was filled with beasts of unknown levels. Using his sensing abilities to guide him he found several Purple blood level beasts and he struck them by surprise crushing their necks. With the smell of blood more beasts were attracted while he stayed there waiting for them to join into this blood pot.

He continued to kill for hours until it stank with the smell of death all around the beast understood the danger and were wary of the place while Hashirama sat down in the middle to meditate.

He quietly closed his eyes to the wilderness. His sight had been shut off, the senses of sound; touch, smell, and taste were also receiving very little stimulation.

He breathed out slowly, and breathed in none too deeply. He counted that cycle as "one." 

One, two, three, four, five... he concentrated solely on counting. Whenever an unnecessary thought entered his mind, he started over from the beginning.

The state of no-mindedness is not about not thinking. That will lead to a fruitless cycle of thinking about how not to think. You can't achieve it by playing with words and abstract thoughts.

To achieve no-mindedness, to truly be without mind, is to focus intently on the "now" as it exists. Chase out your recollections of the past and your imaginations of the future. Think only of the now that exists before you.

Cast yourself down before Nature. Not your past self, nor your future self. Your present self, small and insignificant, as you exist, here in this moment. There are no hidden tricks to it. Just do that and that alone, in earnest. Think of the now, focus on it, and cast yourself down. That is all there is to Senjutsu.

With Hashirama losing himself to no-mindedness the energy around him revolved him and was attracted to his body especially the dead beasts' primal power. It entered his body increasing his level.

After a warrior reached the peak of the Purple Blood Realm, their body's essence would converge after being nourished. It resulted in a qualitative change. The Qi and blood would condense into an energy fountain, and once the energy fountain was solidified, it became a solid foundation. That was the Yuan Foundation.

When a warrior was at the peak of the Purple Blood realm, they would condense all of their blood essence into their Dantian, forging their Qi and their blood foundation. This was the beginning of the Yuan foundation.

The energy kept on gathering inside as he meditated and lost himself to the Dao of Nature, this process carried on through the night and finally a large armored warrior converged above with a giant blade with the symbol of the shinju on its back signifying its type of Dao's that it represented.

Hashirama was a master of Yang energy that he used for his Mokuton skills along with water and earth, and sometimes fire but that doesn't mean that he had no knowledge of other elements as such all his knowledge gave fruit to such a figure instead of relying on beasts he shaped his avatar through his will. There was no need for instructions as the ancient also did it through trial and error, and Hashirama had learned everything by himself before and he would do so again.

As the process seemed to end Hashirama opened his eyes to see small foliage surrounding him. "Good" He whispered and got up to stretch his body; he felt the increase in power and tested it out by punching as fast as he could.

The punch was at least mach 30 with his skillful use of energy and caused a large boom along with destruction to the side where he aimed at. 'At least some level of strength has been achieved but this is just a start. I don't know how strong the beings out there are but nature warns me off a very real danger that I am not able to fight. I will have to work hard to grow past my previous level to resist such a monstrosity.' Hashirama thought as he looked into the horizon.

* * *

A week had gone by since Hashirama left to train alone in the wilderness, Yi Yun had returned triumphantly giving prestige to their small Village and to the Senju name. He had wanted to wait for Hashirama to talk to him but he wasn't there so he had left with his sister to a new beyond while leaving a message.

He had wanted to take some people with him but they declined his offer as they believed in the great leader to show them the path. Yi Yun had nodded his head in understanding and left with hope and ambition shining in his eyes leaving behind the bustling village.

Mai and Cammy were practicing together as they had bonded over their affection for Hashirama and both girls had shown great progress in their martial arts. Today again Mai was helping Cammy by sparring against her and she was showing persistence by continuing for hours of beating. Mai wanted to her rest so she gave her an uppercut that sent her flying and knocking her out from the shock.

"Clap, clap" came the sound of someone clapping their hands.

Mai looked over and found her husband watching her from the roof.

"You girls did well; I hope you can keep that enthusiasm when I am involved." Hashirama said in a carefree tone.

"Beloved." Mai cried out and pounced him, she was taken into a strong embrace and didn't seem like she would let go.

"What a needy little girl you are"

"Yes"

"Are you going to let go"

"No"

"Okay I will play along for now as it's my fault"

"I love you"

"Me too" He said with laughter finding some joke funny.

Hashirama jumped down with Mai stuck to him as he picked up the unconscious girl and healed her injuries the visible along with the hidden. As Mai kept on enjoying his warmth he walked towards the house and entered so as to leave Cammy to rest.

After putting the unconscious girl to rest Hashirama said gently, "Isn't that enough, do you want to make me embarrassed as well".

Mai let go as she understood that it was not good to mess with the image of a leader in such a silly manner. "I did well."

"Yes you did" He said as he patted her head and walked towards the training area for the warriors.

As he entered the area the warriors were all in motion and training with ferocity, it seems they had really been motivated. When the Yuxian saw Hashirama he had everyone stop and stand in line to greet him.

"Master how may we serve"

"You have done well Yuxian, in training them. And you guys have done a wonderful job in doing what you were asked. Be happy as I am satisfied with your progress." Hashirama said in a powerful tone that reverberated through the whole field.

"OOOHH" The warriors all shouted in unison in joy at the encouragement.

"Silence, Silence" Yuxian said as they were taking long to quiet down while Hashirama just smiled at them.

As they quiet down he continued, "You all know that we relied on Jo Tribe for providing us food in exchange for our services but these tyrants took advantage of our desolate status and gave us less than what they were supposed to. Many of ours have died because of them and they had the audacity kidnap some of our people but we were unable to make any move then. Finally we have the power; I have stepped beyond Purple blood and as your supreme leader shall lead you to conquer this whole desolate land."

The spirit of warriors rose with each word, their anger rose to a boiling point and it broke through in to words. "We shall our revenge!" "We shall conquer all!"

They sang with Hashirama watching them with a sad smile like he was watching children but before anyone could catch that expression he said, "Get ready today we shall strike and by tomorrow the tribe of Jo should have become mine."

Hashirama let them get ready while he walked along with Mai towards the farmland, where the land had become filled with vegetation. "That's good" he muttered while walking to the beast that were lazing around in the shade.

"Tobi, Kakuzu come here" When he said those words, like magic the two beasts sprang up from their position to circle him with show of slight joy.

"You guys grown stronger, I am happy." He rubbed their heads and transferred some of his energy into them to power them up.

They made sounds happily at the warmth and pleasure the energy provided them and sat down in front of him.

"I want you guys to get ready we are going to battle, it's not serious but we should always be cautious." Hashirama said while standing with a carefree tone.

"Well come to the main gate within an hour and leave your partners here Kakuzu to protect Konoha." Hashirama said while leaving to the gate.

Mai followed along it seems she wanted to be part of the battle; she had become quite greedy of wanting her beloved's attention since she fell in love.

'It's good that Empire's army left or I would have wait longer to make my actions. The enemy of the world is terrible but I feel so insignificant and desire for power is increasing for the first time in my life. I feel like I can understand how Madara felt when he fought against me and be forced to use outside help. Will I also be the same or can I keep on walking like I always have, really such thought make really feel annoyed. Let's just smile and deal with it.' Hashirama thought with a complex mixture of expressions on his face which turned into a confident smile at the end.

"What happened, do you feel unwell" Mai asked worriedly.

"Nothing little one just lost in thoughts." He said as he rubbed her head.

"Mo, can you stop calling me little." She pouted as she stood in front of him and showed her body to him to ask how she was small.

"That won't change anything" Hashirama said as he bypassed her to the gate and sat on the stone fox that had been constructed by Kakuzu it seems. It had been made according to what he described Kurama as so it was completely like it except the size.

As he sat down Hashirama extended his senses to cover the whole village and the avatar appeared behind him, he concentrated on his power and created a wood wall to completely cover his territory and added the wood dragon feature. Even though it might be smaller and weaker than usual it would do its job.

He felt like he had used up almost half of his energy with just that so he started to gather more to replace the lost one.

"Oooh! That is so wonderful my love."

"You have become so powerful within such a small time."

"It's still not enough."

"Why"

"Because I will need it when time comes and I hope you don't dawdle and just praise me when I show something." He said teasingly.

"Never, I will continue to practice as I have made a promise to stand by your side and praising you isn't wrong." She replied confidently and sat down in his lap.

'What an interesting girl' He thought as he concentrated on meditating while also helping Mai get stronger.

* * *

Time flowed by quickly and the warriors gathered outside the village armed with the equipment available. Hashirama opened his eyes and let out a breath, and got up after having Mai get up.

He walked to the front of the small army or just a squad as it was only 30 members without counting Mai and Hashirama. Once he was at the forefront of the group he looked at them and nodded,the beast were also standing there so he walked up to Kakuzu, "Have your servants protect the place."

Kakuzu nodded in approval and informed his servants of their task while Hashirama got on top of Tobi along with Mai. "Sorry my little friend but to show the dignity and power of our tribe I need a good mount. I wish to avoid causing pointless damage." He said gently while rubbing its fur and Tobi nodded in understanding as it didn't feel any problem at having Hashirama mount it but Mai was the problem.

"Thank you friend, I will reward you two once we finish." Hashirama said and Tobi roared in excitement.

"Yanxian, everyone lets March" Hashirama commanded his subordinates to move towards the Jo tribe that was 50 miles from them and covered a lot more area than their small village. The pace they set was fast so arrival would be in a little while.

"Little one I will have you fight in real combat so ready yourself." He said in a serious tone which hid the conflict he held within at mentioning such things. He desired peace and for all to live without staining their hands with someone's blood but reality always keeps on pushing him in such a path.

"Yes" Mai said with spirit and tried to set her mindset right for the arrival of battle. The journey was not long and they arrived before it became too dark, "Rest for an hour." Hashirama commanded while he walked out into the night towards the Jo tribe's city using transformation to become a cat. Using his agility and flexibility, Hashirama mapped out the city and knew where everyone was in the area.

The battle was not going to be long with the enemies limited capabilities and there would have been no fight but he had to deliver justice to the people who suffered under these tyrants hand, he did not want filth like that working with him.

* * *

An hour passed by in a blink of an eye for most people with their blood pumping in thrill, the small squad marched bravely to the city and with the noise they made the enemy was forewarned. Once they saw the small squad and the beast they realized there was some danger as such the strongest of the city were gathered to handle it alongside with their own warrior squads.

One of the fighters came forth on his own mount that was giant Lizard, "Who dares to march his people against us?" Came the arrogant shout of the supposed leader of the guards and Yanxian walked closer and replied back, "We are from the village of Konoha that was previously ruled by the lian tribe. We have come to conquer, so surrender and give the leaders of the tribe to us for trail for their sins."

With Yanxian's voice echoing into the night there was a short silence followed by laughter.

"Haha, Boys look it's the puny lian tribe here to fight us. The jokers are going to kill me through laughter."

"Did these retards drink something weird?"

"They might have just lost themselves to the hunger." The people behind the captain whispered.

"Silence" Hashirama spoke with clarity and all noise stopped feeling his majesty and power. They felt themselves fall to their knees and a chill all over their bodies at the danger they were feeling. 'We are doomed.' They all thought as most people when they had a chance would kill anyone even for a small thing.

"You will surrender and that is final. Bring me the tribe head along with their personal guards." Hashirama said in a frightening tone which promised death for defiance, the captain nodded furiously as he knew they were finished. The captain stood up and ran inside the city which had been lit up from the commotion.

Everyone waited outside in complete silence until noise could be heard from the city heading towards them at high speed. The one in front was the leader of the tribe Jo Manual who was carrying a large sword with the head of the captain in the other hand.

"So you are the scum that made this bitch dare to betray me." Manual said as he threw the head towards Hashirama but Tobi reacted and burnt it to ash.

"Yes and I am here to witness your execution."

"You are wet behind the ears child. For daring to stand up to your betters, I will make you experience fate worse than death and I will definitely enjoy that doll you have brought along." Manual said threateningly followed by a hint of lust at the sight of Mai.

Hashirama didn't say a thing and extended his hand, which was signal for his powers to activate as vines sprouted from the ground trapping the downed warriors as they were not ones he needed to die. Witnessing such thing the enemy retreated away from it, "Man, destroy the trash."

With roar from Manual the warriors rushed towards his squad and Hashirama waved his eager fighters to combat, and with a roar of their own they rished towards the enemies with Yanxian in the lead along with Mai who headed straight for Manual.

Hashirama rubbed Tobi's head and whispered to both him and Kakuzu, "If they are having trouble you guys will have a piece." He said that because he could feel their bloodlust at the sight of battle and watched the battle take place.

* * *

The warriors had grown in such a short time with his training regime and inclusion of skillful combat techniques to their curriculum, even though they still had a long way to go but it was enough to beat these barbarians who only relied in simple combat style followed by physical capabilities.

Yanxian had grown and now was taking care of two Purple blood warriors on his own and it seemed he would be victorious after a serious struggle. His vision shifted to his young lover, she danced beautifully around the tribe leader and killing some guards nearby when they tried to attack.

"She has grown"

Mai was feeling the pressure for the first time; she had never been in a real death battle only spars where people mostly held back. She was motivated to do her best with her beloved watching, these thoughts had crushed any anxiety and disgust she felt at the blood that splashed on her.

"Hey ugly why don't you die already, the appearance is revolting." Mai goaded Manual as she could not get a good hit in.

"You slut I will make you pay for that insult." Manual shouted as he slashed down hard with his power with a virtual image of a Lizard like being behind it.

Mai dodged the attack with finesse followed by throwing multiple knives at the opponent at full strength. Some got him while most were blocked by the giant blade but Mai didn't stop there as her toes dug into the ground with force and she rushed forth at faster pace that she took Manual by surprise.

Mai smashed his head with Ki charged kick; Hashirama had been personally helping her control the energy within to get the best of what she had. The kick contained most of her Ki within and smashed through the rudimentary Ki cloaking by Manual, and his head was smashed like watermelon falling from a building.

"So disgusting" Mai jumped around trying to clean her foot from the blood and brain matter but the battle was not finished so she was forced to postpone it.

* * *

The battle did not last for long and finally the last one had fallen, Hashirama did not feel any happiness at the moment but sadness at such an event.

"Beloved, I did it. I beat the big bad guy." Mai came rushing to him but she didn't hug as she was covered in gore.

"Good job, you have done exceptionally. Next time I will teach you to avoid getting dirty like that." Hashirama said in a gentle tone. With his words she was lost in her own world and went through motions cleaning with the water and cloth on the mount.

Hashirama turned to his people who had their first blood rite and turned into true warriors, "You have all done well, eat and rest well my brave warriors."

"OOOH" They shouted in enthusiasm as they still felt the energy running through them.

Hashirama turned to the warriors that he had entangled, "From now on you will serve me and this city will be part of Konoha. Otherwise your fate will be the same as them." He said while pointing at the corpses and started healing the warriors one by one.

As the warriors felt more respect for their master, Hashirama signaled everyone to follow into the city. The procession marched into the city without any further resistance while some people had come into the streets once the news of their leader's death spread, they knew not what their future was and hoped no tyrant took place of the old tyrant.

At the sight of Hashirama and his reassuring smile they felt their spirits rise and their anxiety dissipate, he had employed the use of nature to make them feel his honest desire. With the citizens calming down as he passed, Hashirama arrived at the villa where the former leader resided.

At the entrance he could see women kneeling down along with servants and their children, life was never good for the losing side and that was what they expected.

"Get up, I will not harm you. The servants would be checked and if they are fine they can continue working here, as for the family of Manual you will have to work hard. I will allocate house to you and will not make your life hard so I expect compliance to my rules. For now you can stay in the villa." Hashirama said in an authoritative manner.

The kneeling group felt shocked at the development and felt tears running down their eyes at surviving a calamity. "My lord thank you, we will never think of defying your will." They all shouted in unison in relief and hope.

"Good" Hashirama said as he had the people enter back and guide him to the master room but before that he said to Yanxian, "Yanxian have the city informed of the change in leadership and tomorrow we will have them know of the rules." Yanxian nodded and went on his way to use the guards for the task.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
